Tails' Secret
by randommaster
Summary: Corey: Tails discovers love for Amy, and goes to me. However, what he doesn't know: I'm no good at keeping secrets! [TailsxAmy]
1. Who Should I Tell?

**Alright, finally. The first Tails x Amy I'm going to write. I know not how this is going to turn out. My self-insert's POV unless otherwise noted. And now, Chapter 1. Italics are thoughts. I am in the story, if you can't tell already.**

**Chapter 1: Who Should I Tell?**

I sat there, on that bench, overlooking Station Square, with a certain two-tailed kitsune's secret on mind. Tails… had a secret… he told me one and a half hours ago!

_**Flashback**_

**I entered the rustic garage of Miles "Tails" Prower, because he said he had something to tell me. I could think as I enter:**

_**Oh god! Tails, are you coming on to me? Please, don't. I SAID DON'T!**_

**I blinked when Tails slid out from underneath the X-Tornado. He was nearly blanketed in oil.**

**"Tails, I will listen to your talk, on one condition:" I said, waiting for a reply.**

**"Yes, what is it?" he asked, looking at himself.**

**"DON'T COME ON TO ME!" I shouted, with seriousness in my tone.**

**"It's not that. I have a gigantic secret I've been keeping for a while now. I'm in love… with someone." **

**"Who is it? I mean, as long as it's not SONIC. If it is, I'm out of here."**

**"It's a certain pink hedgehog who harbors feelings for Sonic," he said, pulling a face at the amount of oil on him, unfortunately for him, the oil did not cover his cheeks, which showed a visible pink blush on him.**

**"Who is it?" I asked, feeling complete stupidity when I realized what I just asked.**

**"IT'S AMY YOU NUMBSKULL!" Tails shouted, and it appeared as though all the oil had just been flung in random directions. I saw his face get redder. At first I thought he was laughing.**

**"Amy, huh? Good one," I said, laughing a bit. I realized he wasn't laughing. He raised his voice.**

**"Corey… STOP!"**

**"You're serious, aren't you?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh my god! I have to tell--"**

**"No one can find out… yet!"**

**"What the HELL are you planning?"**

**"I don't know, but no one, not even Shadow can find out."**

**"Shadow won't tell anyone!"**

**"Yes he will. Remember when he was told Knuckles loves Rouge?"**

**"I'm still laughing about that. Wait, he told that?"**

**"Why do you think that Knuckles glares at Shadow every time they meet?"**

**"Ah. Good point."**

**"I trust you with this secret!"**

**"Why haven't you come out of the closet to Amy, and instead spill its contents all over me?"**

**"I'm afraid of her reaction."**

**"Wuh?"**

**"Oh forget it. Just remember: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT tell anyone."**

**"I'll try!"**

**And with those last words I ran out of the garage, and after an hour I sat on this bench. That's where I've been for the last half hour.**

_**End Flashback**_

Quite frankly, I couldn't take the pressure. I HAD to tell someone, anyone, but who?

_I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE! Shadow would practically get it published in the evening news, and Amy… well… I don't know, but I'd personally think it'd be "I love Sonic!" DAMMIT! Who do I choose? Let's see, Knuckles, well, no, Rouge, same difference as any. Cream would look at me with innocent, puppy eyes and ask "What is love?" God, how I hate puppy eyes, and at the same time, get absorbed into them. Damn. It. Who DO I choose? Really, I mean—_

My thoughts were interrupted by a blue blur, with a hint of pink blur suggested.

_Sonic's been decorated. Wait—Sonic doesn't really like Amy THAT much… That's it!_

As if someone had thrown a concrete block at my head, I knew a solution to my pressurized problem!

_Tell Sonic! He'll understand… I hope._

And with that, I took off toward the beach, where Sonic the Hedgehog was going to be. Now another question was raised: How DO I tell him? If only I knew someone who Tails holds so special, as described in his secret, was with him, as an equal love to Sonic.

**A cliffy! Alright, I forgot to do the Disclaimer! OMG!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic character or venue mentioned in the story.**

**Ages:**

**Me (Aka Self-Insert): 13**

**Tails: 8  
Amy: 12**

**Sonic: 15**

**Shadow: 65/15**

**Cream: 6**

**Knuckles: 16**

**-**

**Smash. R&R. Live a little. **


	2. Telling Sonic

**I might need to tell you… that my character at times is a complete dummy at times, and at others, smart as Tails. This is one of those times where he is stupid. See why.**

**Chapter 2: Telling Sonic**

My room, 1:30 PM

Countdown to Party: 3 hours

_Alright, now how do I tell the blue blur? Throw a rock at him? No. Stick dynamite up his butt? No way. Trip him and say "See you next fall"? No. Damn it, it's so hard to choose. Where IS he to begin with? Maybe I should just flat-out tell him. That's it! _

I knew at once how to tell him. I had been sitting in my room the whole time thinking. Now that I knew, I just had to find Sonic. But, the trouble was I had no idea where he was. I decided to check out his usual hangouts, and then I had to ask around near where he lived. Tails was out of the question, since he would hit me with a monkey wrench and gas me.

I began to run out of my room at top speed, remembering that in three hours' time, Amy would announce the winners of a sick game (in my humble opinion) called "Hearts of the Rose". Here's how it worked, she placed the name in a bingo spinner, or whatever it's called, spun it as hard as she could for 30 solid seconds, and she had shown me how fast she could spin it, which, quite frankly, scared the living daylights out of me. After that was said and done, she randomly selected a name from the spinner, read it, and she and the male who had won gets four minutes trapped in a closet. Thankfully, she didn't include me, but she had included Shadow. When I heard she excluded me, my stomach leapt in joy. However, when she said she included Shadow himself in this sick game, my jaw had almost come off in shock. I dashed at about Sonic's speed out, which would scare Sonic later on today to the park, unbeknownst of just who he was with…

The Station Square Restaurant, 1:32 PM, Sonic's POV

Countdown: 2 hours 58 minutes

_Damn, she's beautiful today, despite the fact she's worn those clothes out… why must I be attracted all of a sudden. Why? _

"Sonic?" Amy said from across the table. I gazed into her jade eyes, which were lustrous as if gem encrusted at birth. I couldn't help but wonder if there were jewels in her eyes, but even if there were, Rouge would have probably stolen them by now, leaving all luster for no one.

"Uh… what?" I said, dazed from daydreaming. I was too preoccupied staring out the window, gazing up at the clouds.

"You've been daydreaming again, haven't you?" she asked, it clearly showed in her eyes that she would whack me over the head with her Piko-Piko Hammer if I wasn't careful enough.

"No… I was staring out the window looking at the clouds."

"Precisely."

"Hey!"

By now, the meal was done, and so we left, for the next destination, unbeknownst of a certain fox's secret. Of course, this wasn't exactly a date, it was more of a hanging out to me, we were only friends as far as I was concerned.

My POV, the Arcade, 1:56 PM

Countdown: 2 hours 34 minutes

_Damn it! He's not here! Ah well. Take that you stupid GHOST!_

I was in the Station Square arcade, playing Pacman, and got a power pellet, and chomped the ghosts in succession, scoring a total of three thousand two hundred points, as well as fifty points from the power pellet, and two hundred twenty in regular pacdots. I currently was on the tenth installment, going on the eleventh, with a total of two million five hundred and three thousand four hundred seventy points (2,503,470), on two lives left. I was two thousand away from the all-time high score, and I was going to beat it. I chomped down the last pacdot of the level, and moved on to level eleven.

_Almost got it—almost got it… stay on target, stay on target…YES!_

I had done it with two million six hundred thousand points.

"YES! The new Pacman champion!" I shouted out, panting. I let the last two lives out, and signed in my name, C-O-R-E-Y. The score I beat was Sonic's. As if life was against me, a certain blue hedgehog ran in, with a companion, but I was stupid enough not to see the companion. I ran out to the park. I'd figured he'd be there.

Sonic's POV, the Arcade, 2:00 PM

Countdown: 2 hours 30 minutes

_What was that multi-colored blurring? Oh well, guess I'll never know._

I walked up to the Pacman console, and put in one quarter, but before I did, I took a look at the high score table, only to see a name other than my own at the top. It read "Corey". I sighed.

_Of course, you realize, this means war!_

I pulled a face, of course, being the obsessive possessive Amy is, who knows everything about me, gave me a look that read _well, if you must_. This high score was going to be hell to beat… but I had to try. I didn't know the person who made the high score was looking for me.

My POV, the Park, 2:30 PM

Countdown: 2 hours

_Dammit Sonic, where are you?_

I was running around at the park, trying desperately to find the blue hero, even though I knew he was at the Arcade, I was waiting until I was sure I could tell him, without falling over laughing. I yawned, and sat on a bench to relax.

_Where could he be? _

My eyes shut tightly, and I drifted off to sleep. I began to dream, that Tails and Amy were kissing… very passionately… in a closet. I was trapped in there as well.

"I need an adult…" I mumbled. I shook myself awake. I realized I had a half hour before the little sick game began. My eyes darted, and laid to rest on a blue streak headed toward Emerald Coast. I followed.

Sonic's POV, Emerald Coast, 4:05:34 PM

Countdown: 24 minutes 26 seconds

I and Amy sat on the beach, looking out at the ocean. It seemed to be an okay view, and then I had a feeling, a premonition.

_We're being watched…_

My thoughts were interrupted when a bush rustled.

"Who's there?" I interrogated.

My POV, Emerald Coast, 4:07 PM

Countdown: 23 minutes

_Time to tell!_

"Sonic, Tails is keeping something from you. Truth be told, he absolutely loves Amy!" I said aloud, eyes closed.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Got it straight from the horse's mouth, also known as Tails."

"Oh my god… really?" asked an intrigued third voice.

"Who else is here?" I questioned, eyes peeling open, horrified at what I saw…

"Amy!" I shouted, shocked.

**Once again, a cliffy. I am going to have to leave you hangin' on by a thread at what happens next. Until Chapter 3, R&R PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**


	3. Hearts

**Before the third of three parts of this story start, I want to address one thing.**

**GameMaker 35: It'll happen during this chapter. Work with me!**

**---**

**Chapter 3: Hearts of the Rose**

"So Tails likes me… but… how?" Amy asked, confused.

"HE DIDN'T TELL ME! Sonic, please hand me that large stone over there." I said, pointing to said stone.

He obligingly handed it to me. I started to beat myself senseless with it.

"WHY…MUST…I…BE…CURSED…Ow… WITH…. OW THAT SMARTS… STUPIDITY AT TIMES!" I shouted, beating myself senseless with each word. "HE TOLD ME TO KEEP IT A SECRET… it keeps throbbing… BUT I DID IT ANYWAY!"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I think I'm falling head over heels for him." Amy said.

"Well, as a guy in Poland once said: 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?'" I asked.

"Alright."

"ALRIGHT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO THINK ANYMORE! Oh well, see you both at the party." I said, stumbling away to my house.

My room, 4:15 PM

Countdown: 15 minutes

_How do I get myself into these messes? First, I tell Crash's secret, then I tell Shadow's secret… he fell into a toilet. I still remember the wedgie… I'M STILL CHAFING! And now, I tell Tails' Secret. What next? This is on par with Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty with weird twists coming up here and there. Seriously, how do I go through?_

I could only think as I lay out on the bed, still maintaining consciousness.

"I may as well go. I mean, the dream won't come true… will it?" I asked myself.

My mom started to notice I was going somewhere, and asked: "Off to find a date?"

"No, I've got a friend to save from himself." I ran out at the usual speed. I rounded the corner, and tripped over something.

"OWWWWWW! Who did that?" I asked, getting up, and I see Shadow's leg sticking out.

"See you next fall." he says, skating off to join the party.

"HEY. DAMN YOU SHADOW! That's my line…" I said, running after him.

Amy's house, 4:30 PM

Who's going to win?

_Who's going to be the lucky person…?_

The words played over and over in my mind as the ball spun repeatedly around and around. I remembered: she and the one lucky boy would get trapped in a closet for four minutes. I was the only one excluded, and I thanked my own stars for that. The ball stopped. Amy reached in.

"And the winner is…" Amy began, and my mind went into overdrive.

_Here it comes… Is it going to be…?_

"Tails!"

_Yep, it indeed was him!_

"Me? Really? Well, then…" Tails began, suddenly grabbing me by the collar. My mind went into overdrive again.

_Oh my god… they're going to… I only let her know Tails loved her and they're already going to kiss… shouldn't God be their witness? I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!_

"What the hell are you doing Tails?" The words came out of my mouth, as he stuffed me into the corner of "The Closet".

"I need someone to witness. I know that doesn't sound right."

"Whatever."

Just then they walked in. After a minute of staring into each other's eyes, they kissed… long and passionate, the world seeming to melt around them. I felt as though I was going to be sick. Four minutes had come and went, slow as hell, but long enough for them. They walked out, still kissing in their liplock, the world theirs.

I was going to be sick. With one hand clamped over my mouth, I made a frantic dash for the bathroom.

I unloaded my gallons of fresh barf down the toilet, and was subsequently dazed as a result. I couldn't let anyone know I was vomiting up my guts, so I escaped from the window.

I ran home, bolted in the door, and lay out on the bed again. I had enjoyed setting the two up. If Tails had told her himself, I wouldn't be sick to my stomach, boiling over with bile. But as I always say, fate is fate.

I ate dinner, and went to bed soon after.

THE NEXT MORNING, TAILS' RESIDENCE

_I just remain a virtue of love. Nothing more. I will never be in love._

I could think that as I dashed to Tails' house, fully intent on asking him how it went with Amy. I stopped to a screeching halt, outside the door, and opened it. I saw them kissing once again. I sighed, knowing they would be married soon…

-----------------------------

**Do you think there should be an epilogue, set 10 years in the future? I think so! R&R VIEWERS!**


	4. Epilogue

**Ages Update:**

**Me: 23**

**Tails: 18**

**Amy: 22**

**Sonic: 25**

**Shadow: Older than I will list, he's ageless anyway.**

**Knuckles: 26**

**Rouge: 28**

**Kids!**

**(Tails/Amy)**

**Tails Jr. 4**

**---**

**10 years later…**

Wow, it's been 10 years since that day. I have grown up to 6 feet, which is amazing for me, considering I was almost 5 feet in my 13-year old body. Now on to the subject of everyone else.

Tails and Amy, as I had predicted, had married and had a child. A little boy named Tails Jr. He had two tails, except one was a fox tail and the other was a hedgehog tail, but it was mainly a fox in most respects.

Of course, Sonic is still faster than he ever was, Shadow and I tying up for second place. And Knuckles is still avoiding Rouge!

I was reminiscing, notably, in another house.

"Uncle Corey?" said a four-year olds' voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Water balloon!" and Tails Jr. threw a water balloon at me.

"Of course you realize this means war!"

"Wee! I've never had this much fun!"

And with that, I smiled and chased after the hedgefox hybrid. Our adventures were only beginning.

--------

The

REAL

End!

R&R. I know the epilogue was short.


End file.
